The present invention relates to sending and receiving data over a phone network, and more specifically, to data sessions using mobile communications devices.
Though the functions of available mobile telephone devices continue to advance, there are significant numbers of users who utilize mobile telephone devices with limited functions or features. For example, millions of mobile telephone device users use simple mobile telephone devices with voice and texting/short message service (SMS), but with limited alternative communications features.
Mobile phone services accessible through voice and SMS often have parameters controlling their operation. Further, users of these services have preferences regarding the setting of these parameters. However, preferences may be difficult, costly, or lengthy for users to specify because of the limited input capabilities of simple mobile devices.